


(Saeran x MC/Reader) Morning kisses

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger Drabbles [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: Anonymous shouted: Hiya Four! First i would like to say congratulations on 5k followers and second, i saw the request thing and i would like to know if i could get some Saeran fluff. (I wouldnt mind if it turned sinful tho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) Thanks in advance!





	(Saeran x MC/Reader) Morning kisses

The light of day broke through the crack between the curtains. It kissed your skin, gracing your features with its soft glow, and causing Saeran’s heart to pound. He had studied every inch of your face several times before- he could draw it entirely from memory if you were to ever ask him to. You were always so full of life, energy, and happiness that the way you look while asleep was entirely peaceful.

He leaned in close to your face, eyes scanning it once again as he listened to the soft breathing as it simultaneously brushed across his own. You were like the sky- endless and breathtaking, no matter what state you were in and he wanted to live within it. Gently, he placed an ever-so-light kiss to the tip of your nose, pulling away quickly to see if he had woken you. Seeing that he didn’t, he placed another one there- slowly, he placed kissed up your nose to in between your eyebrows as light as a feather. You still hadn’t moved, and he wanted to play.

Your forehead, your eyelids, along both of your cheekbones- he placed soft kisses across the entirety of your face. One peck, two pecks, three pecks- he kissed your lips before pouting a bit. You hadn’t moved- so he locked his lips against yours, slowly feeling your lips turn up into a smile as a soft, sleepy sounding giggle bubbled up your throat.

“MC… were you pretending to be asleep?” he asked as he pulled away, pushing his forehead against your own.

“Maaaaybe?” you teased, sleep still evident in your voice. “I woke up around the time you kissed my chin.”

“You little brat!” he called playfully, leaning in close to trail kisses along your jaw line. “Now that was just mean of you.”

“Oh? Mean?”

“Yes!”

“Why, I call that seizing and opportunity!”

“Opportunity? For what, exactly? Hmm?”

“For more kisses!”

The giggle you let out mixed with the gentle, red hue spanning across your face was enough to push him off of the edge. He smiled to himself, feeling the contagious happiness you seemed to express. “It’s more kisses that you want, MC?” he asked, suddenly turning to hold himself up above you. One of his hands snuck its way underneath the waistband to your bottoms, his face leaning in close to your ear- his lips tickled it as he spoke.

“You’ll be punished for playing with me like that.”


End file.
